Minister Otto (Die sechs Schwäne)
Minister Otto also know as Hofmeister Otto in German language is the second main antagonists of the German 2012 movie Die sechs Schwäne or The Six Swans based on the German Fairy tale of the same name. He's portrayed by Henning Peker Story He first appear telling the queen that the audience was waiting for her, but the queen doesn't want to begin without her son and tell him to wait her son return, wich he agree to wait for the prince to come back from his hunting. He always show fidelity to the queen and obey her order every time, he also doesn't like Constanze as the prince bring her to the castle, when he ask the maid if she know anything about the girl, she said its nothing more , but the prince seem charm by her, Otto then go see the queen with a document as they heard music from the other room, he seem very displeased by the prince and the girl action. While he was going to the audience with the queen court, the maid then call him over while he was walking and she tell him that she saw mud on the princess feet and think its witchery, he then gave the maid a crucifie to protect herself and tell her that he and the queen trust her word, as he begin the audience and see the man kneeling to the princess and after Constaze left, Heinrich admit in front of them that the princess is his daughter, after this he walk with the queen to the dinning room where the queen tell the princess if she know the man. He see that the princess was very shock she she see the swan on the plate, but he and the queen show no remorse for frightening her. Later he then followed the princess has he see her go find some needles for the shirt, he then show the prince what that she doing its evil, he also think that the princess is a witch and the queen told him to destroy the shirt , but he was pushed away by the prince who said that Constanze and go to have a child. He was also there when the queen blame the princess for murdered her brothers and mother, wich he knew it was a lie and did nothing to stop the queen and prove that he also participate in this fake rumors, he wanted the prince to kill the swans , but Constanze stop the prince by pushing him to miss his targets and injured him. later like the queen he blame the princess for killing her mother and brothers and now poisoned the prince, he walk away without showing pity for the princess, after the prince is cure by the princess the queen bring him on the door of the princess chamber and order him to take the little prince in the forest and for be eaten by the wolfs, so, after Constanze is falsely accused of witchery and that he judged her the stake was put in flames, but Constanze brothers and Markus came to rescue her, he see the child was still alive after Constanze father bring him back to the castle, when the queen order to arrest the princess father Hans found all the evidence that he and the queen was behind of this, he then get arrested and banish outside the castle court with the queen. Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators